bezsensopediafandomcom-20200216-history
Crusader Kings II
200px|thumb|Nawet tutaj się nasi dorwali. Tylko czemu takie dziwne imię? Crusader Kings II – gra komputerowa, w której kierujesz krajem, jako średniowieczny władca. Możesz być hrabią, jak i cesarzem. Jednak nie oszukujmy się, zawsze wybierzesz to ostatnie, no ewentualnie zaczniesz jako król. Ta gra jest ciekawa pod względem oceniania twojego zwycięstwa. Jest tak, ponieważ nie ma żadnych warunków zwycięstwa. Sam sobie musisz ocenić czy wygrałeś porównując do punktów różnych historycznych dynastii. Jedynie możesz przegrać jak ci dynastia wygaśnie albo stracisz wszystkie ziemie. Nikt nie wie czemu nie może być Crusader Kings 2, każdy piszę tą liczbę sposobem rzymskim. Dodatki Twórcy gry wzięli przykład z Simsów i wydali do tej gry kupę dodatków. Co prawda dzięki nim możemy rządzić praktycznie każdym krajem od zachodniej Europy po Indie czy stworzyć własnego władcęChociaż jego wiek jest wyliczany z dawanych mu cech i nie możemy go zmienić. Wymyślili nawet fikcyjną inwazję AztekówJakby Mongołów było mało .... Jednak są też DLC, które dodają tylko parę portretów czy fajowską muzyczkę. Co prawda kosztują one zazwyczaj po euro czy dwa, ale jak zbierze się takich kilkanaście to uzbiera się już niezła sumka w przeliczeniu na naszą walutę. A te większe też swoje kosztują. Jeśli chcesz kontynuować grę w innej grze Paradoxu też musisz płacić. A kupujemy tylko dlatego, ponieważ nie chcemy być gorsi. Wojny 200px|thumb|Nie licz na nich… Najważniejszą częścią gry są wojny. Wiadomo, to najszybsza możliwość powiększania naszego wspaniałego państwa. Aby ją wypowiedzieć trzeba mieć roszczenia do tego terenu albo wysłać dyplomatę, aby je sfabrykował. Lepsze to pierwsze, bo nasz dyplomata jest leniwy i nie chcę mu się tego robić. W wojnie możemy poprosić o pomoc męża naszej córkiLub inną osobę zaślubioną z naszym bliskim krewnym, ewentualnie jeszcze nieobalone dziecko krewnego, która jest niepokojąco podobna do jednego z naszych dworzan. Jednak nie mamy co się łudzić, odrzuci to chociaż nie ma żadnej innej batalii na głowie. Wyniki w wojnach są liczone w procentach. Naszym celem jest osiągnięcie 100%, koniecznie na plusie. Czasami wróg podda się wcześniej, ale zazwyczaj odmawia tego chociaż mamy zajęte 7/8 jego terytorium i rozbiliśmy jego armię w proch. System dziedziczenia W grze istnieją różne systemy dziedziczenia. Praktycznie zawsze na początku twoim systemem dziedziczenia jest podział tytułów między synów. Dlatego kilku synów zamiast był dumą, jest utrapieniem, gdyż na pewno dostaną coś w dziedziczeniu i łatwiej będzie im sięgnąć po koronę. Zwłaszcza, że to będzie pewnie jakieś księstwo. Pierworodny dostanie tylko koronę i jedną lub dwie prowincje. Naszym celem jest wprowadzenie primogenitury, czyli dziedziczenia wszystkiego przez pierwszego z naszego potomstwa. Do tego trzeba jednak wielkiego autorytetu korony, a jeden władca może go zmienić tylko o jeden stopień, a wasale nie chcą poprzeć tego w głosowaniu. A jak poprą i się uda to robią spisek o jego obniżenie. Są też wolna elekcja (ty i najważniejsi wasale głosują kto ma rządzić i często nie jest to dla ciebie wymarzony typ) oraz seniorat (twoja dynastia nie straci władzy w wyniku dziedziczenia, ale jest duże prawdopodobieństwo, że któryś z kolei następca, a potem król będzie miał nietutejszą kulturę). Prawidłowości gry * Twoich wasali nie obchodzi, że kogoś zabijesz. Chyba, że targniesz się właśnie na życie wasala. * Możesz ucztować tylko pod koniec roku. * Nic nie stoi na przeszkodzie, abyś odziedziczył ziemię po drugiej stronie mapy. Nic nie szkodzi, że jak ktoś się tam zbuntuje to pewnie wygra. Połowa wojska wyginie w drodze. * Wasale wroga zawsze oddają mu dużą część armii, a twoi jakiś marny procent, ponieważ mają Cię gdzieś. * Jak zatrudnisz armię najemniczą i zabraknie ci kasy to mogą pracować dla drugiej strony albo nawet sami najechać. * Możesz swoim doradcom kazać pracować daleko od domu i nie mogą odmówić wykonania tej pracy. Mogą jedynie się lenić albo wybawić się śmiercią. * Dosyć często negatywną opinię ma o tobie rządny władzy syn. Nie mówiąc już o braciach, którzy zawsze mszczą się za to, że byli młodsi i dostali figę. * Mimo, że od miesięcy jesteś na wyprawie wojennej, twoja żona potrafi zachodzić w ciążę. * Możesz zmienić nazwę prowincji na totalnie bezsensowną i nikomu to nie przeszkadza. Standardowy przebieg rozgrywki Jak prawdziwy patriota postanawiasz poprowadzić naszych rodaków tak, aby każdy człowiek od Hiszpanii po Indie uznał władce Polski za jedynego, słusznego pana świata. Rozgrywkę zaczynamy oczywiście Polanami, bowiem grając pomorskimi plemionami codziennie będzie nam przypływać zgraja wesołych, brodatych przyjaciół z półwyspu skandynawskiego w celu podwędzenia z naszego skarbca wszelakich kosztowności, a z kolei Lędzianami - mieszkańcami Małopolski, będziemy na sam start mieć do czynienia z hordą bezlitosnych Tengrystów - i choć Polak, Węgier, dwa bratanki to w Crusader Kings II my z początku gry wyznajemy bożki naszych pradziadów - Światowida, Jaryło, Kupałe, Wyborową i wypłatę, a Węgrzy to samo, tylko pod inną nazwąMordujcie ich aż nauczą się polskiego!. Już na początku dowiadujemy się że nie stać nas na koronę, więc jak najszybciej atakujemy inne plemiona by się zjednoczyć. Niestety, koń naszego władcy poślizgnął się, a kochany książę przygrzmocił z impetem w drzewo zabijając się. Na szczęście jego syn po 80 latach wojny zjednoczył Polskę i spłodził dwóch synów. Koniecznie należy nadać im imiona najbardziej rodzime! Najlepszy będzie Strzegostraszygniew albo Szczęśliwobopaliłziołosław. Niestety i ten władca umiera! Na szczęście nasz syn dziedziczy pół królestwa, a drugi syn drugie pół. Różnica taka że prawowity następca dostał Radom, Sosnowiec itp. a nasz rywal do tytułu nowego króla Polski zielone łąki, kopalnie złota i bezkresne puszcze. Po bitwie pod Gnieznem nasze oddziały chłopów z widłami walecznych rycerzy zostają pokonane przez trzy razy mniejszą armię wroga. Zdesperowani najmujemy bandę Bułgarów, którzy pokonują naszego chciwego brata, kiedy to nie wystarcza nam złota na opłacenie ich. Nieopłaceni najemnicy podbijają Polskę tworząc na jej ruinach Nowobułgarie, a nasz ród ucieka na dwór męża naszej siostry - księcia małego, greckiego państewka. Jednak nasz szwagier jak się okazuje wcześniej przeszedł na Zaratustryzm i zabija nas w śnie. Galeria Ck2-2.jpg|Wspaniały władca. Nie dość, że cesarz, to jeszcze ile dzieci narobił! Ck.jpg|Wcale nie wyglądam kobieco w tej koronie. Crusader.jpg|Minimum ziem, jakie musimy zdobyć, aby być spełnionymi. Imperium imperiów.jpg|To się nazywa imperialistyczna Polska. Kategoria:Gry komputerowe